The ability to produce a stable composition can be affected by the type of container or device in which the composition is located. The container can be made of materials that have certain affinities for ingredients contained within the composition for example pharmaceutical actives such phenylephrine, acetaminophen and/ or dextromethorphan. The interaction, between the material that the container or device is made of and ingredients comprised within the composition, can result in precipitation of the ingredients and prevent appropriate dissolution of the ingredients within the composition.
Because these actives have different properties and stabilities, it is a challenge to formulate overall compositions containing actives wherein the actives are all stable and effective in a device for delivering the compositions and at the same time controlling the levels of ingredients in the composition so as to prevent adverse side effects such as diarrhea.
Therefore, the present invention provides suitable ranges of solvent concentrations and ratios that prevent the precipitation of actives, reduce aldehyde levels, and form stable compositions that deliver actives to a consumer in need all within a preferred device.